A Life in Midgard
by Phoenix-Writer-43
Summary: After Loki is taken back to Asgard Odin decides on his punishment. When it happens to be he must live with a Midgardian teen girl how will his punishment go? No flames. All flames will be ignored but constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. R&R!
1. Loki's Punishment

A Life in Midgard

DISCLAMER: I OWN NONE OF THIS APPART FROM ANNA. THE REST EITHER BELONGS TO MARVEL OR THE SCANDINAVIANS!

Chapter 1: Loki's punishment

Loki's POV

Here I am. Bound and muzzled infront of Father's throne awaiting my punishment. A quick glance around tells me there are guards at every entrence to stop my escapes.

I hear a bang from behind me and see father marching in followed closely by my sobbing mother with my brothers arm around her. Well that can't be a good sign...

"Loki Laufeyson... You are charged with the attempted distruction of Midgard. For this crime I have come to a punishment fit for you." Father boomed and at these words mother sobbed harder if that was possible. "Loki you will live on midgard with a guardian untill such time you have learnt the value of the mortals."

A look of shock covers my brother's face, mothers too. I imagine mine looks similar and I can tell we all thought the same. I was going to be put to death. Father spoke again. "Loki you will no longer have any powers and may be able to get it back peice by peice if your guardian sees fit. Bring her forth."

Again the doors opened and there stood a young girl. In Earth terms she looked to be about 15 maybe 16. She has golden blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes that I could only just see throught a metal frame covering them, "Ummm... Hi?"

Anna's POV

I look up at the guards. I think it's the golden antlers which scare me most... then again it may just be the nerves of what I've been asked to do. I need to look after the god who tried to take over all mankind. Is this his punishment or mine?

"Bring her forth!" I heard boom from behind the doors and they open. I see him standing there along with the rest of his family. Oh why did I agree to this? I'm only 16! I've only just left high school and bought a house of my own! I sigh heavily and all I can say is "Ummm... Hi?"

I feel so stupid! I'm standing infront of god's and all I could say was ummm... HI? I walk forward looking at Loki the whole time. I got to admit he is kinda cute. "Ah the guardian! And who might you be?" Thor asked me holding his hand out for me to shake.

"A-Anna." I said shaking his hand. "So... What am I meant to do with Loki?" I asked trying to sound confident.

"Just make sure he behaves." Odin replied. I shot a side-glance at Loki and see him roll his eyes. I held back a giggle trying to look serious.

"Does he have to wear that thing on his face?" I asked looking at the muzzle. Odin signaled for a guard to take the muzzle off and a small smile is on his face as he looks at me

Noone's POV

*This may not be as bad as I thought* Both Loki and Anna thought together.

So this is the first chapter. Hope you liked it I will try and update again soon! Leave a review and I'll hopefully see you all soon! 


	2. Welcome To My World

A Life in Midgard

Disclaimer: I own nothing!Except Anna. And my glasses... But appart from that I own nothing. Any books or films mentioned belong to their respective writers/directors.

Chapter 2: Welcome to My World

Anna opened her front door and led Loki into the hall. "So... What do you want to do?" Anna asked the God while looking at his face wondering whether he was impressed or discusted by her appartment. "It's not much but it's home. Plus your dad is paying me for this sowiththe money I'm getting I should be able to buy a house and you can help me look if you want..."  
Loki looked at her and smiled slightly. "It's nice. It's peaceful." He saw the tenseness leave her face as he told her he liked her appartment. "As to what I want to do I have no idea what humans do." "Well how about we get to know each other? It will make it easier for us to get along." Anna suggested hoping to find out why Loki wanted to rule over her.  
"OK. Can I have a drink first though?" Loki asked as he made his way further into the 2 bedroomed place.  
"Of course. I have Coca-cola, milk, milkshake, juice or water." She replied, signalling to the sofa for him to sit down, counting the different types of drink on her fingers.  
"Water is fine." He said as she disappered behind a door. A few seconds later she returned with a glass of clear liquid for him and a glass of a pinkish liquid which she drank from. "What's that?" He asked pointing to the liquid. "Strawberry milkshake. So let's get down to getting to know one another. Where were you born?" Anna asked placing her drink down on a coaster and placing one down for Loki "I was born on a place called Jotunheim. It's an icy waistland and on Asgard the people who live there are called Frost Giants. Odin defeated Laufy and then took me from the temple where my father had left me to die as I was small for a Giant's offspring."  
As Loki spoke Anna's eyes grew wider. "Wow. So tough childhood?" Loki laughed at this.  
"Yes very. I grew up in Thor's shadow. He always thought to better than everyone. Very proud."  
"He didn't seem that full of him self when we left. He said he'll miss you didn't he?"  
"well yes but he got better after he came here. I hated him. Father always semed to favour him.  
Anna scoffed. "Welcome to my world. My older sister Liliana was first to do everyhing so when it came to my turn I had all this expectation on me to do as well as her and if I succeded no one really made any fuss of it because she had already done it."  
"I feel your pain Miss... Um..." Loki's eyes grew wide as he relized he didn't know her last mame.  
"Watson. Anna Watson. You can call me Anna though if I can call you Loki" she smiled and he smiled back and agreed. Anna yawned and looked at her watch. "Oh my gosh is that the time?"  
Anna showed Loki to his bedroom and bid him goodnight before going to her own room to sleep

NEXT MORNING!

Loki woke early and went to Anna's room. When he saw she was still sleeping he went downstairs to find a book to read. When he couldn't find one he went back to Anna's room to wake her and ask if she had any books. When he entered her room he saw a book case and had a look. He saw a nice collection; Harry Potter, Peter Pan, Shakespear and loads more. After taking one of the Harry Potter books, the Pan book, A Christmas Carol and a Sherlock Holmes book he went back downstairs and started reading. 1 hour later Anna woke up and came downstairs and saw Loki sitting at the table reading. "Hey. How far through are you?" Hearing her voice made Loki jump not hearing her coming down the stairs "Ummm nearly finished." He said flicking through it.  
"Almost finnished your first Midgardian book. Feel good?" Anna asked smiling.  
"What do you mean first? I've finnished all of these." Loki said motioning to the three books stacked beside him.  
"How long have you been awake?" Anna asked.  
"When I started the little hand was pointing to the 6." Loki said motioning to the clock.  
"Woahhh! Your telling me you have read the first Harry Potter book, Peter Pan and A Christmas Carol and almost finished The Hound of the Baskervilles?" She asked checking each one off as she put them back on the table.  
"Yes." Loki said smiling at her. Anna sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Whatever. Want some breakfast?" She asked walking to the kitchen.  
"No I'm ok." He said and continued reading.  
"Ok. Hey do you wanna go to the beach tomorrow?"  
"Sure..." Loki said not knowing what a beach was but waited patiently in a little appartment in up state New York.

OK 2nd chapter compleated. Thanks to Flipping The Bird for my first review and to jillz16 for favourating me and following the story as well as Randomness806 and hbbuckeye for also following the story. Next chapter will be submited after I get 5 reviews. 


End file.
